A Different Lifetime
by Firebolt Seeker
Summary: Oneshot. James and Sirius find themselves on the Astronomy Tower a few years after leaving Hogwarts and think about how their lives have changed since then.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this a while ago. It's meant to be only a one-shot fic. It started out as a multi-chapter fic, but I didn't know what else would fit afterwards. Anyway, sorry if the writing style seems a bit off. I did write it about a year ago. :P Enjoy.

* * *

James and Sirius walked to the top of the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts after the Order meeting ended. James couldn't believe that it had only been two years since they last attended Hogwarts. It seemed almost ages ago.

He looked up into the twinkling night sky and looked toward the direction Sirius's head was facing; it was Gryffindor Tower.

"Wow. She's a sight, isn't she?" James said nostalgically.

Sirius glanced at James then back to the Tower. "Yeah. It almost seems like a different lifetime."

There was a long silence for a while after the comment, and James took time to reflect on his current life. Lily was barely in her eighth month of pregnancy, and it almost scared him. The fact that he was bringing a child into this kind of world and the fact that his child could be at risk for his own life was enough to dwell over. All this, plus the growing threat of Voldemort to the rest of the world, weighed him down. He knew things would be different, and as he continued to look at Gryffindor Tower, he didn't want his life to change.

"You know," Sirius started, "after all this—the fall of Voldemort, I mean—I want to get away from here for some time. I've always wanted to see the world." He leaned his elbows on the edge of the tower, looking into the dark night.

James laughed and moved next to him, "Do you know how many times I've heard that coming from your mouth?"

Sirius smiled and shrugged.

The smiles died from both their faces, and James couldn't help but ask, "Sirius, do you ever wonder if our lives will ever be the same?"

"What, with all the mischief, living our lives in danger in the darkness of the night? Torturing Snape whenever the opportunity would gladly arise? Being the best there ever was?" Sirius said proudly before changing his expression to the serious matter of the subject. "... Of course I wonder."

"What do you think about it?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, I can't say too much about it, can I? Every day just makes things more unpredictable than the one before. Our lives have changed so drastically in the last few years, James. It seems almost impossible to go back, regardless of how much happier it was then… It'll never be more than a memory." He looked over and smiled, "But don't worry, James. We'll be Padfoot and Prongs forever..."

"Yeah..." James said slowly as he gazed over to the Tower again. "That can't ever change, can it, Padfoot? Fate has seemed to have cursed the two of us together for all eternity."

"It's unfortunate, isn't it?" Sirius said in all honesty. He finally broke into a smile and turned to face his best friend. "But even if we are cursed, I wouldn't have it with anyone else. You're lucky I rarely get tired of you."

"I should hardly think that possible," James grinned in a way he hadn't for some time, and his best friend reciprocated.

Then Sirius gazed into the sky for a brief moment; he appeared to be immersed into a long lost memory. James wondered what he was thinking about, but he never bothered to ask. Suddenly, Sirius blinked out of his distant reverie and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I had better go. You should get back home. You of all people should know Lily's not entirely _stable_ at this stage." He screwed up his face and spoke in a higher pitch, "'_Where on earth have you been! Don't you dare ever scare me like that again, James Potter!_'" He broke out in a barking laughter.

James laughed himself. "You sound just like her, mate."

"What would you expect from someone who was the best man at his friend's wedding?"

"Anything and everything that is to be expected from Sirius Black," James said dully, for this was not the first time Sirius had asked him such a question.

Sirius smirked. "Hmm. I heartily agree, my friend." He prepared himself for a disapparation before stopping himself. "Oh right. I almost forgot the limitations to this place. I'll see you, James." He walked to the exit of Astronomy Tower.

"Sirius," James called after his friend, who halted and spun around to face the former. Finally James heaved a sigh and surrendered, "I don't want things to change."

For the first time, James saw the slightest hint of sadness and anxiety clouded in Sirius's shadowed eyes. He continued his way to the staircase into the castle and replied over his shoulder, "Neither do I." And he was gone.

* * *


End file.
